Depending on Him
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Kagome is charged with a crime she didn't commit. She has no one else to turn to, other than her cell mate and her really hot lawyer. Kagome's POV.
1. Accused

Okay, I know I should finish my other stories first, but I just got a really good idea... I should stop watching Chicago, because I'm pretty sure that's what sprouted the idea.

I will have a story, Depending on Her, that is telling the same story in Sesshoumaru's point of view. That will be up much later on, as it would take a while for me to retell the story in his POV.

**Chapter One: Accused**

I'm just your average person. I'm around 5'7 and I have black hair. Brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. Nothing special about me. Well, given the exception that I am a magnet for all forms of bad luck. I'm sure you're curious as to what my name is. Kagome Higurashi.

My family owned a shrine that was supposed to symbolize something great and mighty. I didn't get it. I heard my mother once tell my brother that if you burn a leaf on the tree, you get bad luck. I never did that, but somehow I still managed to get the bad luck.

When I was eight, my father died. Okay, so it's not direct bad luck on my part, but it shattered my world. Then, a few years later, my mother died. My brother and I had to move around from one foster home to another. He got adopted. I didn't. I mean, who would want a 16-year-old, strait-A student?

Then, when I finally got my own place, a fire burned it down. Everything of mine inside was burnt and I didn't have anywhere to go. So, what did I do? I moved in with my best friend, Sango.

And a few other things happened. My boyfriend dumped me for some person named Kikyou. Phht. Inuyasha was always a playboy. Then my friend, Kaede, passed away. She was a nice lady and I miss her a lot sometimes.

And now, here I sit, in a jail cell. There's nothing special to it. I have to share it with someone named Kagura. She was accused of murdering her maker, Naraku. Heh. Reincarnations. I don't see what's so special about them. Kagura's friend, Kanna, sends both of us stuff.

"So, did you hear anything on your lawyer?" Kagura asks me. I shake my head in despair. "They haven't assigned you a lawyer yet!" She looked towards the jail cell. There was a box. Probably another care package from Kanna.

"No, I have a lawyer, but I don't get to meet him until tomorrow... Think he'll be any good?" I ask her. She doesn't answer as she rips open the box. She pulls out a bottle of coke and hugs it.

"I owe Kanna so much for this!" She cheers. I smile then lean back in my bed. I hate being on these beds. They're as uncomfortable as all of hell's fire and they're small. Very small. Rolling over in the middle of the night will cause you to fall off.

"Did she send me anything?" I ask her as I lean forward to peek in the box. She hands me a few things that have my name taped on them. Hmm. Razor blades, toothepaste, some soda of my own, and some money so I can buy supplies here.

"Your friend is too nice. Why does she even buy me things?" I ask as I open up the soda.

"I tell her about how good we get along. She's just grateful that I don't have a room mate that'll kick my ass." Kagura tells me. I smile then take a sip of the soda. I only get it when Kanna sends it to me, so I am sure to savor the taste.

"So, what do you think my lawyer will be like?" I ask her. She is trying to dodge the question because she looks around. "Kagura." I remind her.

"I don't know. I've heard lawyers are snakes and evil, but I don't want to give you false hope or scare you..." She tells me. "So, you never really told me what you are being accused of." She says. I don't know what to say.

"I am being accused of murdering my friend, Hojo. He just had an overdose of medicine, I didn't kill him." I tell her. She nods, believing me.

"I believe you. You're too kind to kill someone." She says. I smile.

"Did you really kill your master?" I ask. She hesitates in her answer.

"He was trying to rape me so I killed him with my claws... I didn't like him, but I didn't intend to kill him..." She tells me. I lean back in my bed, sighing. "So, tell me about your friend... Hobo." I laugh then lean back up.

"His name is Hojo, for the record... Hojo was always concerned about my health. He lived right next door to me. In December, he got a bad case of the stomach flu. His body couldn't handle it or something, so I bought him the medicine that was going around for people with the flu. I gave it to him... And he took too much or something, because I went to check on him a bit later and he died." I explain to Kagura. She nods then stands up.

"Well... I hope you don't get guilty for it..." She says. One of the guards comes by then opens the cell door.

"Okay, you two. You can go ahead and take your turns outside..." She says. Kagura and I walk outside, not talking. That guard is reputed to beat people for no reason. We'd rather not give her a reason to begin with. We both got outside and Kagura gets a cigarette from someone else.

"So, why did your master even make you and Kanna?" I question. She lights it then sits on one of the tables with me.

"Well, he had something against another gang. So, he made me to take them out. He figured that if he made a wind sorceress, he'd get rid of them quickly. Well, some of them were demons and could stand up to my attacks. That's when he made Kanna to take their souls..." She tells me. I nod slowly then look down.

"Relax. I didn't kill them. I put most of them in a coma... The others landed somewhere else..." She says. I smile then cough. She looks at her cigarette then holds it the hand furthest away from me. "Sorry, I forgot you aren't used to people smoking around you."

"It's fine... I guess I have to get my lungs dirty sometime..." I reply.

"Virgin lungs." She teases. I take the cigarette from her. I know I'll regret this later. I push it to my lips and slowly inhale then exhale. I give it back to her, smiling at her astonished face.

"You aren't even coughing. My first time, I coughed." She tells me. I smile then stand up.

"What's to say it's my first time?" I ask her. She looks at her cigarette then inhales some before shaking her head.

"Maybe calling you virgin lungs wasn't so wise." She says. I smile then pat her back.

"Now you get the hang of it!" I joke. We go inside, and shortly after it's lights out. I stare at the ceiling as I lie down on my bed. Will the lawyer be a boy or girl? Will he be a good lawyer? What evidence will he tell me I've got to protect me?

I close my eyes, trying my best to filter out these questions. Thankfully, I drift into a sleep.

_I open the door to Hojo's apartment. He had asked me to come over today and give him some more medicine. He said he just ran out. By the way he was breathing, over the phone, I assumed he had ran. Only then, when I was opening the door, I realized that he couldn't have been running. He was hardly even able to get out of bed without throwing up._

_I walk into the messy house, holding a shopping bag close to me. I can't see him. Maybe he had made it to his room. I walk towards his room, glancing in the bathroom. That's where I see him. I walk to him and set the grocery bag down by me._

_"Hojo, I got your medicine..." I say. He doesn't reply. His head is leaning on the toilet, and I imagined he had just thrown up. I flush the toilet. When he still doesn't move, I touch his shoulder. "Hojo, this isn't funny." He didn't move. Still._

_After a while of me shaking him, I hold his wrist to feel for a pulse. There is none. I look at the empty bottle of medicine beside him. He should've had enough to last him a few more days, maybe even an entire week. I thought he was just worried about running out. Had he overdosed?_

_That's when I called the police to report that he had an overdose of his medicine and died. Then, when they came and found my fingerprints on his empty bottle, they arrested me. They said something about my fingerprints. I had bought the bottle for him, so it made sense to me. Why couldn't they understand that?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aha. There. Your first chapter is done. The italic in the end is her dream. Okay? Okay. I want... -counts on fingers- ten reviews? I don't think it should be so hard. I mean, I have been able to get more reviews from crappier stories.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	2. My Lawyer

I won't have a limit for how long my chapters are. Usually I have a minimum to how long a chapter should be and all. This time I will not. Also, I won't be posting the previous 4 paragraphs. I just wanted to get the entire dream in here... Ack. I have searched nearly everywhere for Fluffy's name. I can't find it. Sesshoumaru will have Inuyasha's popular last name (if only we all knew what their real last names were). Taisho. Whatever that means.

Warning: I don't know the full legal process, although I am somewhat familiar with how things work. Also, I will be inserting some bad language in this chapter. The language may vanish, it may stay. Depends...

**Chapter Two: My Lawyer**

_I open the door to Hojo's apartment. He had asked me to come over today and give him some more medicine. He said he just ran out. By the way he was breathing, over the phone, I assumed he had ran. Only then, when I was opening the door, I realized that he couldn't have been running. He was hardly even able to get out of bed without throwing up._

_I walk into the messy house, holding a shopping bag close to me. I can't see him. Maybe he had made it to his room. I walk towards his room, glancing in the bathroom. That's where I see him. I walk to him and set the grocery bag down by me._

_"Hojo, I got your medicine..." I say. He doesn't reply. His head is leaning on the toilet, and I imagined he had just thrown up. I flush the toilet. When he still doesn't move, I touch his shoulder. "Hojo, this isn't funny." He didn't move. Still._

_After a while of me shaking him, I hold his wrist to feel for a pulse. There is none. I look at the empty bottle of medicine beside him. He should've had enough to last him a few more days, maybe even an entire week. I thought he was just worried about running out. Had he overdosed?_

_That's when I called the police to report that he had an overdose of his medicine and died. Then, when they came and found my fingerprints on his empty bottle, they arrested me. They said something about my fingerprints. I had bought the bottle for him, so it made sense to me. Why couldn't they understand that?_

I jerk in my sleep. Violently. I feel something hard hitting me then my eyes slowly open. I fell off my bed. I groan then look to the other bed to see Kagura sleeping peacefully. Funny. She killed someone and she sleeps fine at night. I am accused of killing someone and I have nightmares.

I don't know what makes my dreams so scary. I guess the idea of Hojo really being dead is a bit disturbing on it's own. Then, there's the idea they think I poisoned him or something. Phht. I wouldn't do that to him. Would anyone poison their friend? Maybe they don't know how close of friends Hojo and I were.

When I had the chicken pox, Hojo had used his own allowance to buy me medicine. He walked to my house and he gave me the medicine. He was always acting like a doctor. I think that's what he was going to college for, but I'm not sure.

I was kidnapped when I was 19. I had just moved into my own place and then someone showed up and took me away. Right before the guy raped me, Hojo had come in with something. I recognized it as a sleeping formula he made. He said that, with the right steps, you could put anyone to sleep with a lit candle. He put my kidnapper to sleep using his theory.

And, when I nearly ran out of money, he helped me. I was thousands of dollars in debt - teach me to leave my credit card at the cashier of WacDonalds. He had given me a large portion of his college fund so I wouldn't have to go bankrupt.

Hojo was great. I wish he hadn't died. Now, when life starts getting too rough for me to handle, he won't be here. I think I now understand why he did those kind things for me in the first place. I had picked up the habit of slashing from someone else. You know, cutting yourself when you're upset. Hojo knew this and did everything he could to keep me from doing that.

If the razor blades here were sharp, I'd have cut myself. If we were allowed to handle knives or scissors, I would've used those. Perhaps the memory of him wanting me to stop will keep me from it when I face the real world and have access to dangerous things again. I am snapped out of my thoughts as Kagura awakens.

"The floor that comfortable?" She asks me. She's so tired, it's hard to tell if she's serious or just playing. I smile in response as I get up.

"I fell off a little bit ago..." I tell her. She smiles as she manages to pull herself up.

"Figures. Only you could wake up and glide off of your bed with a faceplant on the floor." She teases. I glare at her then get back on my bed. The cell door opens then we both get up. No matter how tired we are, we'd never pass up a chance to go to the yard. "You're meeting your lawyer today."

"Yeah." I reply as I look down.

"Think he'll be any good?" She asks. I look up at her to see a cigarette in her mouth and the box in her hand. I grab one from the box then sigh. I stare at it as I think of my answer. Then it hits me.

"You asked me that a million times yesterday and even more the day before that. You don't need my answer." She smiles at my comeback.

"Well, how about a fresh one. Do you think you'll get out?" I hear her ask. I nod my head rapidly.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't do anything wrong, why would I stay?" She gives me a side glance as we both sit on the bench.

"Because the law is fucked up... You know Emma, right?" She asks me. Yeah, she's the girl in the cell next to us. She's very nice to us. Whenever she gets books, she'll let us read them.

"Yeah. Why?"

"She didn't do anything. Her husband committed suicide after a one night stand in their own bedroom. She came in, thinking he was asleep and shook him. She got her prints on him and his blood on her. Then she found the knife and got her prints on that too... She's gonig to be in for 20 years. She's only served 2 out of 'em." She tells me. My eyes go wide as I look back at cigarette.

"I guess that means we're all in the black about what's going on... So, do you think you'll get out?" I ask Kagura. She shrugs then pulls a lighter out of her clothes. She lights her cigarette then reaches over and lights the one I've been staring at. I didn't ask her to, and I'm not really interested in smoking. As if I were in automatic mode, I start smoking it.

"I don't know. I know murder is wrong and all. For that I deserve to stay in... But here's my theory; He was trying to rape me. You can count it as self defense. I didn't know what was going on and I put my hand through his chest. Or, you can just say the world is one bastard down now." She joked. I smiled then sat down on the bench and leaned my head on the table.

"I think you should count it as self defense. You didn't like him, but if he hadn't tried raping you, you wouldn't have done it in the first place." I tell her. She jumps off the table and stands in my view.

"If you were a lawyer, Kagome, you'd make a lot of money. People in our situation like to hear shit like that... Not to mention you're so kind that people would think you really did care about what's going on." She says.

"Thanks. But since I've even been charged, I don't think I'm even allowed to be a lawyer." She shrugs and nods.

"You've got a point." She tells me. A male deputy comes up to me and glares at the cigarette. He would yell at me if we were indoors, but we're not.

"You're lawyer is here for you, Higurashi." He says. I drop my cigarette in the ground and step on it to make sure it went out. Not like it can really light the sand on fire, but it would be as painful as hell to step on.

"I'll see you later, Kagura." I say. Kagura smiles then nods as I follow the deputy. Neither of us talk, and that's fine with me. The men are known to be more pissy than the women sheriffs. I have no interest in pissing anyone off right now. Well, maybe my lawyer will be the exception. He takes me to a door and opens it to let me in. I walk in and sit down at one of the tables.

"He'll be in shortly." He tells me. I lean back in the comfortable chair and wait for him. Why do the lawyer/client rooms always get to be more comfortable than the visitor seats? My goodness. This chair is softer than the cot I get to sleep in. Another door opens and a silver-haired demon comes in.

My heart skips a beat as he stops moving and looks at his papers. He has elf-like ears and stunning golden eyes. He has a crescent moon on his head and two purple stripes on either side of his face. He looks up at me then sits down as my blush seems to grow more vibrant. I place my hands over my face casually in attempt to hide the blush.

"Red suits you." He says. I drop my hands and stare at him. Did I miss something? He looks at me with an emotionless face. "Your blush. It suits you." Well, I am pretty sure my blush has returned from the grave. I hide my face again as he lays out some papers.

"Okay, sign this..." He says. I scan the paper the sign it. "Great, now I have the money to build my new house with your money." He jokes. I giggle quietly then set the pen down on the signed page. He reads it then writes a few things.

"Okay, first off... I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho. I don't care what you call me. I am paid by the state for your defense." He says. I nod then an evil thought comes to mind.

"Fluffy. I shall call you fluffy." I joke. He glares at me then places his hand over the contract I just signed.

"No. I meant as in my real name. Don't refer to me in such a degrading pet name." He says. I sigh then slouch in my chair. "You are rather hyper - at times - for someone who'sfuture is on the line." He says. I shrug.

"I just have bad luck. I'm adjusting to it." I reply. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. Maybe he decided against it or he just wanted to look like a fish.

"Anyway, as for you..." He says. A blush sweeps over my face as another thought comes to mind. I know he's talking about the trial, but I can't get him out of my head. My mind has other ideas in it's wishes. How often do women fall in love with their lawyers. Erk. Male lawyers, my mistake.

The meeting went on for hours. I don't know why it took so long, but now I'm too tired to tell Kagura about my hottie of a lawyer. I don't know why my hormones have decided to be so hyper around him. Okay, so he is rather hot, but why do I feel like just... kissing him!

"What?" Kagura asks me as I walk into our cell. The door locks behind me as I sit on my bed.

"Huh? What'd I say?" I ask her.

"You just said something about wanting to kiss your lawyer..." She says. I blush then shake my head.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did."

"I had just meant to think it, not say it!" Her face becomes victorious.

"I didn't think you were actually thinking that. I was just trying to tease you because you were blushing and looked very... thoughtful." She motions in a suggestive manner. "Anyway, what's you lawyer like? I'm sure you love him, judging by the expression on your face."

"Yeah, he's pretty good looking... But it can't be right to fall in love with your lawyer." I comment.

"No, but it's not right to attempt raping a part of you." She says. I roll my eyes then sigh.

"Okay... I like him a lot... I mean, a lot. I just don't know how you're supposed to be telling someone you love them when you depend on them for your future." I tell her.

"You know what you have to do?" Kagura asks me.

"What?" I ask her as I look up to her once again.

"You have to get out here and marry him." I glare at her then she starts laughing. I thought she'd give me real advice!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aha! I am done. Oh, when this story was posted before, I had a review. Someone commented on how the cops were unfair in this story. Here's what happened that compelled me to write this story…

_My best friend (my mom's boyfriend) was charged for a murder he didn't do. I've seen evidence that would prove someone else did it, but he is being charged for it. Where I live - erk, used to live - not only would Kagome have been charged with murder, but she would've been charged with sexual assualt. Tell me if you figure out how that works. Justice is all fucked up. Maybe it's just where I live, maybe it's just California. But it's not justice anymore, it's just a way to blame problems on innocent people. I'm sorry, but I have no trust in our government's way of taking care of problems._

That's where I got the idea for this. I'm sorry if the law enforcement in your area is good, but it was horrible where I lived. This is what creates my faith in the system, is this case right here…

On a different note! Reviews keep me going and help me update. I accept anonymous reviews, so you don't have to be a member to do it. Just click on the purply button below and write a review. Even if you write 'blah,' I shall be happy.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	3. Arraignment

Claimer: I hate the justice system with a passion. There, now you all know.

My schedule has been filled up now that I've started school. This means my updates will, most likely, slow down. And the depression has to be taken care of before I can write _descent_ fanfiction.

If you don't know what an arraignment (uh-rain-ment) is, it's where they formally charge someone. They lay all the charges out and the defendant pleads guilty or not guilty.

**Chapter Three: Arraignment**

"You know what you have to do?" Kagura asks me.

"What?" I ask her as I look up to her once again.

"You have to get out here and marry him." I glare at her then she starts laughing. I thought she'd give me real advice!

"What is going on in your mind Kagura! Just because he's my dream guy doesn't mean I'll marry him! He could be a complete jerk!" I snap. Some other girls in another cell 'shhh' me. It's lights out, and here I am practically yelling.

"You know you would. Just so you could have him like a possession." She tells me. I get quiet. She's right, I would marry him even if it were to claim my property or something.

"Go to bed." I mutter as I face the wall.

_The lawyer demon and I are sitting at some fancy home. I take a drink of wine and swallow it slowly. He does the same thing. His arm snakes around my waist, yet I don't feel embarrassed. He leans forward to kiss me. I'm surprised at how my body just gives in rather than me pushing him off. He goes behind me, to the base of my neck. I know he wants to mark me as his, and I'm not phased by it. His teeth make contact with my skin._

My body jerks in my sleep. My eyes snap open as I breathe fast. I don't move for a while as my hands feel what clothes I have on. If they're silk, then that wasn't a dream. I look down to see the old clothes on me. Oh good, it was just a dream. I hear some laughing then I look up to see Kagura reading something on her bed.

"I thought you'd never wake up. When you jolted like that, I nearly screamed." She comments. I slowly sit up, feeling the rock hard muscle in my shoulder. I forgot not to sleep on my side. This is why.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask her as I rub the tense muscle.

"Because I didn't want to." She tells me. I roll my eyes then lie back down. I'm still exhausted.

"Gee, you're nice." I reply dryly.

"Don't expect murderers to be Ms. America."

"I don't."

"Then why are you so concerned about my kindness level?"

"Nevermind... Just leave me alone, Kagura." I say. I bury my face in the horrible pillow and take a deep breath.

"Your lawyers name is Sesshoumaru?" She says. I look up at her from the pillow.

"Yeah..."

"You were saying his name in your sleep..." She tells me. My face turns red as the iron bars are opened. We both get up and go outside, followed by a sheriff.

"So what if I was?" I ask her as I give her a side glance.

"You love him." My face becomes even more red.

"I don't. He's cute, but I'm not going to fall in love with him!" I claim.

"Too late, you already have." She tells me.

"I must be really shallow... Fall in love with a guy just for his looks..." I mutter. Kagura smiles.

"Relax, Kagome. If he is everything you say he is, then he probably likes you too!" She exclaims. I shoot her a sideways glare as we go to the table that we always sit on.

"What if he's a complete jerk!" I ask as I sit on the table.

"Well... Don't worry, I don't think he is." She says. I roll my eyes and prepare for my joke.

"You don't _think _he is? You're thinking!" I ask, acting as if I were in shock. She punches my arm then rolls her eyes as well.

"You're so immature."

"I know."

- - -

The day of my arraignment. As much as I was waiting for it, I feel as if I'm going to throw up. I sit in a room with a bunch of other women who came from the same jail as I did. Kagura sits next to me before I go up to sit on the bench. The microphone is a bit below where my mouth is, so I have to back up so people can hear me properly. I hear them talking before I can understand any of it.

"We charge Kagome Higurashi with murder of Hojo." He says. I curse inwardly at my position. If I could just shout what happened and have them believe me, I'd be going back to my apartment today. Of course, I'm sure that I've been evicted since I can't afford to keep it. You know, being in jail and all.

"How does the defendant plea?" The judge asks me. I snap out of my thoughts.

"Not guilty." I reply quickly. The court reporter types our conversation away quickly. I see Sesshoumaru standing there, looking just as hot as he did last month. The only thing that sucks about the court system is that I can only go to court once a month. I sit next to Kagura once again and point to Sesshoumaru. I see her smile then she gives me a wink. I would have yelled at her to stop teasing me, but the bailiff came up. He hit me on the head with his hand, not very hard though. I guess I shouldn't have been giggling and messing around with Kagura.

The rest of the arraignment was just other women making their pleas and all. I was able to go get a drink and go to the bathroom. My relief, because I couldn't hold it. I came out of the bathroom, seeing Sesshoumaru standing against the wall. Maybe I should go say hi. No, he's got so many clients, he wouldn't even know me. I walk by without saying a thing and he pulls on my arm.

"Higurashi." He says. I turn to look at him as my blush returns to haunt me. He smiles, probably amused by my constant blush around him. I must look like a fool. "I will be meeting up with you tomorrow so we can go over the trial." He looks like he's thinking about something else, but I don't look too much into it.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho." I say quietly. I run off to catch up with Kagura, who is giggling like there's no tomorrow.

"What!" She doesn't seem shocked by my expression at all.

"You are so in love with him." She comments as we load onto the bus.

"So what if I am?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don't know. It's just cute the way you two look at each other. I think he's in love with you." She says. I push her over into a seat and sit next to her.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow. About the trial." I tell her. She nods and smiles.

"Uh huh, I'm sure it's just about the trial. I'll bet a sheriff has to pull you two out of a lip-lock." She says. My face becomes red as I shake my head.

"I didn't hear that." I say, shaking my head as fast as I can. Hopefully the blood will drain faster if I do this.

"You did, and you know you're wishing on it." She tells me. I glare a death look at her then her face straitens up and she looks ahead of her. "Or not." I smile in victory then slouch in my seat and stare at the back of the bus seat.

- The Next Day -

I sigh as Kagura keeps poking me. After a while, I grow irritated. I quickly slap her finger away from my shoulder then she starts laughing.

"That's not funny." I mutter as I try to will myself into waking up.

"I thought it was funny." She replied smartly. I sit up then rub my eyes. If they weren't so sensitive to the light right now, I'd be glaring death at her.

"It wasn't. Your perception of funny is distorted." I say. She moves around a bit then places something on my head. I open my eyes and she holds a mirror up to me. It's one of those hats that the new store – I think it's called Crispy Creme or something – wears. I look at it for a while before looking at her.

"Kanna sent it. I thought you'd like it." She says. I look back at the hat.

"What the…" I trail off, not really intending on finishing the sentence.

"Hey, Kagome." She says. I look up at her, waiting for her to finish what she's saying. "You remember your meeting is today, right?" My eyes widen as I remember.

"What!" I screech. She covers her ears quickly as I get up. I grab the brush from her box of things then begin to brush my hair. She watches in amazement as I completely freak out about my appearance.

"You needed to tell me sooner, Kagura! I have to get ready!" I exclaim. She takes my wrist in her hand, making me stop brushing my hair.

"Kagome. You're in prison. You aren't about to get ready and go looking nice. We are hardly lucky enough to have a brush." She says. I sigh then set the brush back in the box I took it out of.

"Wish things were different…" I mutter.

"You and me both." She replies. I sit on my bed then bury my face in the pillow.

"But, I don't belong here." I tell her. She sighs then I hear her bed shifting. She must be lying down.

"No, you don't. I belong here, if anything…" She trails off. "Now, about this meeting of yours…"

"What do you want to know about it?" I question. I look to my side to see her.

"Nothing really. I'm just curious on what you'll be discussing is all." She says. I narrow my eyes as I look at her.

"You're curious if I'm going to make a fool of myself. Don't lie." I tell her. She smiles then shrugs her shoulders.

"I used to be a master at lying. I guess I'm getting a bit rusty on it… Anyway, I think you will." She says. I sit up then throw my pillow at her.

"Thanks for your encouraging words." I mumble. She throws the pillow back at me then shrugs her shoulders.

"Relax. If you make a fool of yourself somehow, I'm sure he'll think you're acting cute or something. He cares about you, I can tell." She says.

"Yah, he cares about me because he gets a lot of money if he wins the trial." I reply rudely.

"I'm talking about as a potential girlfriend. He really seems to care about you." She says. I look away from her, trying to act as if the wall is interesting to me.

"I'm his client. He's supposed to care." I say quietly. I hate it when she's right.

"But investigators talk to you about the trial. He's talking to you himself." She says. I look at her, my eyes widened.

"I didn't know that!" I say quickly. I thought that the lawyers looked things up on their own and all. I had _no_ idea that they had investigators to do research for them and talk to their clients for them!

"Higurashi. You have a meeting with your lawyer." The guard tells me. I look at Kagura then stand up and walk out of the gate with the guard. Butterflies have officially invaded my stomach as I try to act normal. Well, as normal as I can get in my position.

There. Third chapter done. I'm going to start working on these stories more. Sorry that I forgot about them in the first place. School – and my life – has become overly hectic. I ruined my hip somehow, and I can hardly walk. Does that mean I get more time to sit at the computer to write these chapters? I wish, but I doubt it.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	4. Meeting

Well, I just remembered I have these fanfictions to work on. I'm sooooo sorry for forgetting. If you liked this story, then I want to apologize to you. So, come to my house and I'll give you a dollar!

I don't expect you to actually come and do that. Just a joke…

**Chapter Four: Meeting**

"I didn't know that!" I say quickly. I thought that the lawyers looked things up on their own and all. I had _no_ idea that they had investigators to do research for them and talk to their clients for them!

"Higurashi. You have a meeting with your lawyer." The guard tells me. I look at Kagura then stand up and walk out of the gate with the guard. Butterflies have officially invaded my stomach as I try to act normal. Well, as normal as I can get in my position.

I am let into a visiting room with tables. Mr. Taisho is there, drumming his fingers on the table. I hadn't realized his claws before. Then again, I guess that all hot lawyers have to be demons. There's no other _natural_ explanation on why. Okay, I guess there is, but this is the only explanation I'm willing to accept.

When he notices my presence, he stands up. The guard leaves my side as my cute lawyer holds his hand out to me. Acting dumb, I don't really know what to do for a moment. Then it hits me. I'm supposed to shake his hand! Duh! I grasp his hand, a blush coming over my face. Then I sit down across the table from him.

"Shade of red suits you." He tells me. I look at him for a while, blinking. What had he just said? A shade of red suits me? I'm not wearing red!

"What?" I asked dumbly. My lawyer looks up at me, a smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth. This is the points that I realize he doesn't smile much. Sure, I've seen him smirk, but he keeps his emotions so… hidden.

"The shade of red you create when you blush. It suits you." He repeats. I cover my cheeks instantly, feeling terribly embarrassed. Either he was just letting me know I looked cute, or he was teasing me for blushing around him. I think he was teasing me.

"Alright… I have some of the reports that the police filed with you. The neighbors filed some paperwork too… This is strange." He says. I look at his expression as he tries looks over several sheets of paper. He looks overly bewildered.

"What? I thought you normally filed paperwork on these things." I say as I lean against the table. He looks up at me then shakes his head.

"No… The paperwork from your neighbors is dated before the paperwork from the police. They filed their information on the murder before the murder was even reported." He says. I glared at him, but he probably can't see it.

"I didn't murder anyone." I growl through clenched teeth. He rests his hand over my clenched fist, causing me to relax it.

"I'm not saying you did. You're charged with murder, so I refer to this as if you did. That's the way a lot of lawyers refer to their clients." He says. I let out a deep breath then nod. His hand hasn't moved and it's causing me to blush like there's no tomorrow.

"So, what's the issue with the paperwork?" I ask. I'm trying to sound as casual as I can so he won't realize where his hand remains. Even though I'm blushing like a school-girl, I'm enjoying the touch. A lot… Okay, maybe not a lot, but I _am _enjoying it!

"They shouldn't have their paperwork in before the murder is filed. Something's not right." He says. I look at the paperwork, as if it'll suddenly grant me the explanation. Nope, no magical explanation is coming to mind yet.

"What does that mean?" I ask curiously. He looks at me then his hand returns to the paperwork it'd been working on. I pull my hand back to my lap shyly as he looks things over at least a million times.

"It means that…" He pauses as his eyes close. He's trying to think of whatever he's saying, I think.

"It means that someone paid the police and the neighbors to frame you. For all I know, they could have killed the victim themselves. But I can't guarantee that. Something is definitely wrong with their papers being filed before the murder was filed." He says. I nod my head slowly, understanding the base of all that information. That confused me, but I'll pretend I understand!

"Does that change the trial?" I question. He shakes his head and my spirit seems to sink to my stomach. I had hopes that they could blame someone else and let me out. Guess I'll have to make a new wish on another shooting star.

"All it means is that, if you get out, there's still someone else out there that may be to blame. I can't go after them, but perhaps you can hire someone to get the information for you." He says. I nod my head once more then look at the table. It grows quiet as he looks over the paperwork.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you questions. You need to answer them." He says. I nod my head, having an intense staring contest with the table. I'm sure he must think I'm an idiot by now. The only reason I'm avoiding his gaze is because I know I'll turn cherry red as soon as I look at him.

"What day did Hojo Matomi die?" He asks. I start to look at him, before remembering why I shouldn't. My gaze remains on the table.

"October fifth." I reply grimly.

"I know these may get hard to answer, but you have to try your best… What was your relation with Mr. Matomi?" He asks me. Silence fills the space between us and I can hear the tape recorder rolling over the tape. That makes two things waiting for my answer.

"We were neighbors, and friends." I tell him quietly. I hear him sigh in… It sounded like he sighed in relief. Woah! I'm getting _way_ too ahead of myself!

"Why were your fingerprints on the bottle?" He seems not to care about the questions now, but his hand is writing things down anyway. I look at it, curious as to what he's writing. Then I realize that I haven't answered the question yet.

"Because Hojo was too sick to go out and get his medicine. I bought it for him the day before." I tell him, shaking my head. Shouldn't all this information be obvious? Or do they need it to officially interrogate people before they can state the obvious?

"How did you get into Mr. Matomi's apartment?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders then slouch in my chair.

"I knew where his spare key was. He told me just in case there was ever an emergency or if he got too drunk to tell me." I say. Sesshoumaru utters a small laugh before his lawyer-like and emotionless face returns to it's place.

"And what happened on that day when you found him?" He asks me. It sounds like that might be the last question, but I might just be overly hopeful.

"I hadn't heard from Hojo all day. He usually called me everyday to talk to me about my day at work and all… He didn't call my cell phone all day, so I got worried. I unlocked the door to his apartment then went in. I found him in the bathroom, and his bottle of medicine was empty. He overdosed on it, from what I understand." I say casually. The tape clicks then Mr. Taisho continues to write things. After a while, he stops and closes his folder.

"Then, that's all I have for today. I'll see you in a month, Ms. Higurashi." He says formally. I stand up and he holds his hand out for another handshake. When I give him my hand this time, he doesn't shake it. Instead, he pulls it towards him and kisses the back of it like a gentleman. I look at him directly in the eye and my face begins to heat up with a blush I'm sure is obvious.

"Good… bye…" I mutter slowly. I sound as if I've been hit by a bus. I walk to the guard, acting as if nothing had happened. Okay, note to self. Next time I get a hot lawyer, NO touching is permitted! Touching just makes me feel all… mushy-gushy. Yah, I'm sure that's a _real_ sophisticated word, but I'm too love-struck to get another word for it. When I get back to Kagura, the first thing out of her mouth makes no sense.

"Ohmygosh! Youweregoneareallylongtime. Ithoughtyoutwowerefoolingaround!" She says in one breath. I stare at her for a while, my eyes wide.

"_What_ in the world did you just say?" I ask, not having heard a word of it. Kagura takes a deep breath then slowly lets it out.

"You were gone a really long time. I thought you two were fooling around… Or something along those lines." She says. I glare at her as I sit on my bed.

"Why would you think something like that?" I ask her, trying to sound as casual as I can. My voice must not be very convincing since she's giving me the "all knowing eye."

"You've had feelings for him since you got him as your lawyer." She tells me dryly.

"Let me be in denial about that, please." I ask her as I lie down.

"Sorry. Denial isn't an option in jail… Hell, if denial were an option, then I think I'm not in prison! I'm in a field of flowers…" She trailed off, sounded as if she were happy. Not just normal happy, I mean the happy that comes only from being high.

"Kagura…"

"Yes?"

"You sound drugged." I tell her flatly. She emits a small giggle then sighs.

"You won't believe this…" She says. I shoot up instantly, eager to hear her news.

"What!" I ask quickly. She gives me an amused look then looks back down at the contents she holds in her hand. I can't see them as of yet.

"I ran out of cigarettes." She tells me. I sigh then lie back down.

"You could have told me that before I thought there was real news." I say as I close my eyes.

"What did you expect me to say?" She asks, sounding shocked.

"I thought… Don't laugh at me for this."

"I won't laugh if I know you can hear." She promises. I glare at her before continuing.

"I thought you'd say that one of us got out… Or that my lawyer confessed his love for me…" I say. She doesn't make noises, which is beginning to alarm me. Finally, I open my eyes and look at her.

Kagura's face is red, probably from lack of oxygen. She sees me looking then finally lets loose the air she was holding in. Once she's regained her ability to breathe, she begins to laugh hysterically.

"What!" I ask, trying to silence her laughter with something else. It takes her a while to come down from laughing and into a state where she can talk normally.

"You just said you're trying to be in denial about your feelings for _Lord of the Hot Lawyers_, and then you say something about him confessing his love for you." She says. I blink then shake my head.

"Since when did you start calling him 'Lord of the Hot Lawyers'? I thought you wanted to call him Fluffy along with me." I say. She shrugs.

"He sounds more sophisticated my way." She says with a simple shrug.

"Who says we're worried about how smart he sounds?" I retort.

"Mainly him. He passed the exam to become a lawyer, don't you think he deserves _some_ respect from us?" She asks. I think for a while then nod.

"Fine." I finally say.

This is when I realize something. Prison has been the happiest time of my life. I was having problems before prison, and I was nearly friendless. Then I was put in prison for something retarded, and suddenly I have my best friend beside me all the time! Literally…

There. Chapter… Wait, what chapter is this? Oh well, whatever chapter this is, it's done. Please review. Even if you're gonna tell me it's dumb, review.

There's NO reason you shouldn't review. I won't hate you for reviewing. Hey, if you leave your email in the "email" box (or if you're signed in), then I might reply to you!

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	5. Freedom

There. I'm going to finish this story really fast. Hopefully those of you who read it will have enjoyed it. This will, officially, be my shortest story. I'm expecting six, maybe seven, chapters in this.

BUT! I have every intention of creating "Depending on Her," which will be the same story, but from Sesshoumaru's POV.

**Chapter Five: Freedom**

"Fine." I finally say.

This is when I realize something. Prison has been the happiest time of my life. I was having problems before prison, and I was nearly friendless. Then I was put in prison for something retarded, and suddenly I have my best friend beside me all the time! Literally…

It's amazing how time flies by. It seems like only yesterday that my lawyer and I were having a meeting, and I was trying to defend myself from Kagura's mind-reading attacks. Now, I'm sitting in the courtroom. Every nerve in my body is tense, and I don't think I'll be able to move for days – no matter the verdict. Good thing I didn't eat breakfast. I could almost guarantee you that, if I did, that it'd be coming back out.

It's been over two years that I've been in jail. Kagura ended up getting out. The people who were charging her against Naraku stopped. I still smile inwardly at why. They had to discover why Naraku made her in the first place. So, they found out Naraku was in a gang. After trying to justify this for a few months, they gave up and she went free.

She still visits me, you know. She sends me the same necessities that Kanna sent me. I think it's nice, but I constantly tell her to stop. I don't know how I'll ever pay her back. She keeps saying _"You don't pay people back for gifts."_But they aren't gifts. They're donations, and I feel like the charity.

I look down at my lap as the jury files back in and sits in their seats. My hands are clenched tightly around the cloth of my shirt. So tightly, in fact, that my knuckles have started turning white. I see Sesshoumaru moving, out of the corner of my eye, but I don't look to see what he's doing. Then his hand grasps mine and he grasps it gently so I will relax.

"Relax, you'll be fine." He whispers in my ear. I nod slowly then he straitens up. Someone in the jury nods, then the judge looks directly at me. I can't help but think that the juror was making motions for me being guilty.

"Will the defendant please rise?" He asks. I stand up, as does Sesshoumaru. I close my eyes, as if it will help my nerves vanish. No help, now I can't see what I'm already dreading to hear.

"We the jury…" Time seems to freeze for a moment. They don't know how much they're controlling my future. No one understands how alarming this is for me right now. My stomach tightens in several more knots as I clench on my shirt once again. Sesshoumaru is trying to remain professional, so he won't reach for my hand. Not that I mind. We may have gotten close over time, but I know when it's not right to be touched by him.

My eyes slowly open, time still seeming to stand still. I look around. The few people that I know are sitting behind me. Sango is somewhere back there, chanting me on. She knows I'm innocent and that I wouldn't have hurt Hojo. Sure, he got annoying at times, but who doesn't?

Somewhere next to her, her boyfriend is probably sitting. Miroku's his name, I think. She always jokes about how perverted he is and how much he gropes her. All the same, I know she loves him a lot. I can swear to anyone right now that he's probably groping her. Sure enough, a slap comes from behind me as I am snapped back into reality and time starts to function once more.

"… find the defendant…" They pause again. I hate this. They must know that my heart will only start beating if they say I'm innocent. They must know that I'm holding my breath for the answer. They're probably trying not to laugh as my heart slows by the second.

They're going to say I'm guilty. I know it. The justice system isn't fair to those who are innocent, and is overly fair to those who aren't. I'm going to spend my life in jail, my mind shouts to me. Inwardly, I know that it's not right to be held in bondage for something I didn't do. But when they pause like this, that's the only thing I can imagine happening.

"Not guilty." The man finally says. I let out a large breath of air then take in as much air as my lungs can hold. It feels wonderful to know that I'm not going to be punished for something that wasn't my fault. I turn around. Not only are Sango and Miroku there, but right next to them are my friend and her sister. Kagura had even brought Kanna to this because she was so happy over my trial coming to a close.

I look to my side, seeing Sesshoumaru there. I smile widely, and he smiles too. Our relationship has become very… _affectionate_. We both told each other that we had feelings for the other, but we haven't been able to express it through our actions. It'd be all wrong to make out in front of the judge, or to hug my lawyer during visitation.

Sesshoumaru had told me, at the time, that he wasn't one to show his emotions. There's not a part of me that doubts that. He says what he thinks needs to be said. That's all. I reach forward and hug Sesshoumaru's waist tightly. Both of us are startled, since neither of us saw it coming. I didn't think twice about it before I hugged him.

"Thank you…" I say quietly. Sesshoumaru's hands slowly wrap around my back as he hugs me gently.

"I was only doing my job." He says. I look at him, a sly smile on my face.

"Then, is it your job to make all your female clients fall in love with you?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head then kisses my forehead.

"No. It's my job to get you out, if I can. That's what you were thanking me for." He says. I shake my head then rest it against him.

"I was also thanking you for being there. I don't think there's a better lawyer than you." I say quietly. Sesshoumaru kneels down slightly, since he's quite a bit taller than me, and kisses my lips.

"I want to make a date with you. Perhaps we can get to know each other like normal people do." He offers. I smile even wider then nod.

"That sounds like a _wonderful_ offer." I tell him softly. He lets me go then motions to my friends, who are eagerly waiting for me. I walk over to them, my smile never fading.

"I'm so happy you're out, Kagome!" Sango says. I smile then nod, hugging her. She, then, rests against Miroku's chest. Suddenly her face turns red and she slaps him.

"Pervert!" She shouts. Everyone who was talking in the court room suddenly got quiet and looked at them.

"What? There is no problem with making there are no tumors!" He claimed innocently.

"I'm not getting cancer tumors on my ass, Miroku!" She snaps. Miroku sighs then touches her butt once more. Sango slaps the other side of his face, and I see a ring on her right hand.

"Where'd you get the ring?" I ask. Sango's face turns red as she looks away.

"We should celebrate your freedom." She says innocently.

"Not until I get _real_ clothes and you tell me why there's a ring on your finger!" I snap. Sango lets out a deep sigh then looks back at Miroku.

"Miroku proposed to me a few weeks ago and I said yes…" She whispers. I smile widely then hug her.

"I'm so happy for you… At least one of us got a good man." I say.

"What's wrong with Sesshoumaru?" Kagura and Sango ask in unison. I sigh then look down.

"There's nothing wrong with him. I just… I feel like I hardly know him because we… Just because we had to create our relationship around the rules of the lawyer-client relationship, I feel like it's not a real relationship…" I say in an upset tone.

"He… You make it sound like you're never going to see him again." Kagura says slowly. I shake my head before glancing at him. He's leaving through the doors, probably to go home.

"I will. We're going to go on real dates and try to get to know each other like normal people… As if I'm normal." I say sadly. Sango hugs me reassuringly then returns to her fiancé.

"He loves you… I can tell… He's just afraid of voicing his feelings…" Kanna says, her voice hardly above a whisper. Kagura has told me a lot of her sister, and the thing I heard the most was how much Kanna rarely talked.

"How can you be sure, Kanna?" Kagura questions for me. She must know how shy I am about this subject. I mean, she was the only one who knew I even liked Sesshoumaru until Sango and Miroku started visiting me in jail…

Rather than answer, Kanna just looked up at Kagura. Kagura understood some silent conversation between them then looked to me.

"She has powers. Naraku made her and gave her a magical mirror. She can see certain things about people with or without it… And she can see that about him." Kagura says. I nod then Sango grasps my hand tightly.

"Come on! I'm taking you for a freedom celebration! I still have a lot of your clothes from when you lived with me." Sango says. I nod my head slowly before looking at Kagura.

"Can they come?" I ask curiously. Sango stares at me then at Kagura. Kagura doesn't seem very nervous about whether or not she's going to come. That surprises me.

"Why wouldn't she? We had quite a talk before the trial, Kanna even said a few things… but I don't see why I wouldn't want to bring her." She says happily. I smile then hug Kagura.

"Kagura, we'll go to the Seaside Hut… You know where that is, right?" Sango asks. Kagura nods then looks down at her little sister.

"How about in an hour, we'll be there?" She asked and Sango nodded. They left then Sango turned to me.

"Miroku has just volunteered to drive us back home so I can re-teach you how to dress." She says, smiling like there's no tomorrow. It's actually beginning to intimidate me.

"I did?" Miroku asks. Sango looks back at him and attempts to elbow him discreetly.

"Yes, _remember_!" Sango asks him, still attempting to be discreet. I am sure she has to know that her attempts are failing horribly.

"Oh… Yah… I remember now." He says slowly. I smile then Sango practically drags me out to the car.

Oooh! I got another idea! I think this may turn out to have a few more chapters, if my idea is good enough. Hope ya'lls like it!

Please review. PLEASE. I have no life and no friends, so I live off of reviews…

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	6. Night on the Town

Ready for the next chapter? No? Too bad, it's here anyway.

If you said yes, pretend you said no… Oh, I have to put this quote in…

"_Are you allergic to manners?"_ and

"_It's not a lie… I like to refer to it as **creative deception**."_

Those are from another story, but I can't remember the name…

**Chapter Six: Night on the Town**

"Yes, _remember_!" Sango asks him, still attempting to be discreet. I am sure she has to know that her attempts are failing horribly.

"Oh… Yah… I remember now." He says slowly. I smile then Sango practically drags me out to the car.

When we get back to the house, I'm shocked. Almost everything is different, and looks more expensive. Sango turns back to Miroku, who's standing at the door still.

"Miroku, will you…" Then she grew quiet. I turn around to see what she's doing, and I only see Miroku nod. He grabs a cell phone from her hand then leaves to wait in the car.

"What was that about?" I ask, suspicious of what she could be planning. Sango walks past me and into my room, and I follow quickly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She says as she empties out some bags of clothes.

"What's this? I didn't own these." I tell her, looking at her. She has a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "You… You bought these for me?" I ask her curiously.

"Yah, Miroku and I did. We thought that, if you did get out, it'd be really nice for you to have some nice clothes. He even helped me pick out some of the things. Today, as we were sitting in the court, I realized something. If they didn't let you out, then it'd break our hearts… You wouldn't be able to come back and enjoy some of our gifts for you." She says. I hug her tightly, tears starting to form in my eyes as well.

"Thank you so much, Sango. I didn't expect you to do this…" I say quietly. She nods then wipes a tear off of her cheek.

"I'm so happy you're back. It'll be nice having someone to help me…" She says. I look at her, waiting for her explanation. She takes my hand and then a deep breath.

"I told you that Miroku proposed to me recently… We're going to get married soon and then we're going to start our own family." She says. I smile then sit down on my bed.

"I should probably start trying to move out so you'll have a room for the baby, then." I say in a quiet tone.

"No! You're going to stay here with us until you have enough money to buy a house of your own… Now help me decide on what you should wear." She says as she begins to sift through the clothes.

After a few minutes at marveling at the new clothing, we both agree on something. I go to the bathroom then change into the outfit, opening the door to show her.

"You look good. Do you still know how to put makeup on?" She asks. I roll my eyes and nod.

"I don't think I'll ever forget. I'll be out in a moment." I say. I begin to dig through her drawers, applying very little foundation. I put on some light blue eye-shadow, some blush, then some lipstick. After looking over myself, I leave to see Sango.

"Let's go or else we might miss 'em." She says. I follow her, wondering why she sounds so urgent. So what if I'm late? They'll wait for me, right? We get in Miroku's car and drive to the Seaside Hut, my stomach doing flips the entire way. I haven't been out to public in a little over two years.

"Relax, Kagome. You'll do fine. It's not like you spent your entire life in prison." Sango reassures me. I look at her then look at my lap.

"Sure feels that way." I tell her shyly. She laughs quietly at my discomfort. Miroku parks the car then we all get out and walk in. I see someone with black hair, and he seems familiar. I shake my head then Miroku walks in.

"Do you have a reservation?" The lady working there asks us. I open my mouth to speak, but Miroku steps in for me.

"Yes." He says.

"Under what name?" She asks. Sango hugs me then smiles widely.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She says. I look at Sango as the lady begins to lead us to the table.

"Why's it under my name?" I ask quietly. Sango shrugs.

"Seemed appropriate. You're the one we're here for." She says, nodding. I look at her for a while before giving into the argument. Then we see Kanna and Kagura sitting there, waiting patiently for us to arrive.

"Finally. I thought he'd get here before you!" Kagura says. I look over at Sango, who's eyes have widened dramatically. When Sango sees me looking, she sighs.

"Cover's blown. You weren't supposed to know, Kagome." She says. I sit down in one of the chairs then look at Sango, waiting for her to spill the information to me. After long enough of my staring, Sango gives in.

"We invited a certain man to come…" Sango explains. I smile widely then she shakes her head. "Not _that_ man… You haven't seen him in ages." She adds. My heart sinks as everyone sits down.

"May I get you guys anything to drink?" The waiter asks us.

"Water." I say quietly. I'm never going to re-adjust to the luxuries of life. By this, I mean soda.

"Iced Tea." Sango orders.

"Beer." Miroku says, pulling out his ID card in the process.

"Margarita." Kagura says, also pulling out her ID.

"Sprite." Kanna whispers. The nurse scribbles all this down and is about to leave, until someone else pipes in.

"May I have a Cherry Pepsi?" The man asks. I look around, only to see some young man standing by our table.

"Sango?" I ask her. She stands up then brings the boy over to me. She places a hand on both of our shoulders and takes in a deep breath. This boy must know me, because he's smiling. But… Who in the world is he!

"Kagome Higurashi, I'd like you to meet Souta Higurashi." Sango says. My eyes widen and I hardly notice her back away.

"Souta?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes for what feels like the eighth time today. He nods then I hug him tightly. "You've grown up so much!" I exclaim as he hugs me back.

"You've changed a lot too, sis." He says. I smile then back up so I can get a look at him. The little brother I knew was eight years old and still had that boy-ish look to him. The man before me couldn't possibly be my brother.

His eyes were the same brown that they'd always been. He had a few freckles on each side of his face. Rather than being a short guy like he used to be, Souta was now an inch taller than me. His voice changed a lot. He didn't sound like Souta, he sounded like a man one of my old friends might have a crush on.

"How old are you now?" I ask incredulously. Souta sits down at the table, right next to me. That's when I realize that the seat on the other side of me is still empty. I look at everyone else, glaring at them.

"What, are you afraid to sit by me? Do I have prison _cooties_?" I ask tauntingly. Everyone looks at the seat then back at me, as if I'm crazy. I roll my eyes then set my feet in the chair.

"If none of you will use it, I will." I say stubbornly before paying attention to Souta once more.

"Sorry… How old are you?" I ask, suddenly realizing how rude it must've been to interrupt our conversation.

"I'm 17 now. I'll be 18 in five months." He tells me. I smile wider then sigh.

"I feel like I neglected you the entire time…" I tell him quietly. He shrugs his shoulders then looks up at the waiter. We all thank him then set our drinks in front of us.

"You didn't. We were placed in a foster home and there was nothing you could do about it… I'm just glad this family is different." He says. I stop taking a drink of my water and set the glass down.

"_This family_. What do you mean?" I ask, suddenly feeling worried in the pit of my stomach. Did the other families try to hurt him? If they did, they'll have someone who just got out of prison coming after them. Hey, the prison part makes me sound tough!

"I was adopted from the foster home. Then they didn't want me and gave me back. I went through several 'trial families' to see if I liked them. I'd spend two months with them then decide if I wanted to stay or not… Whenever I asked about seeing you – before I knew you were in jail – they always showed a lot of resent to it. No one wanted me to keep contact with you… This family encourages it." He says. I nod my head then sigh.

"How are you doing in high school?" I ask warily. I did bad in high school after we were put in a foster home. I don't know how he's reacting.

"I'm getting B's, mainly. It gets hard to concentrate when I have to analyze my surroundings to see if I like the family and why or why not…" He says. I nod then look over at Sango.

"How'd you find him?" I ask her. Sango shakes her head.

"I didn't do anything. He called information and looked me up, knowing that we'd always keep in contact… Then I filled him in on what happened to you and he started making plans for when you got out. He's been living in our spare bedroom for the past month so he could be here for when you got out." She says. I look at him, then at Sango once more.

"But no one else was in the house when we were there." I say, half understanding all this new information.

"Since your trial was today, I told him to go hang out somewhere. Miroku used my cell phone to call him. That's how he knew when to come and all." Sango says. I look at Souta then hug him tightly.

"Thank you so much for this, Souta. You don't know how much this means to me!" I tell him. He points to Sango as his cheeks tint red. He's probably just blushing because he's getting all this attention and praise.

"Thank Sango. Without her lending me the room, I wouldn't have been able to come in ages." He says. I walk over to Sango and hug her tightly.

"Thank you too. You guys are too nice to me." I say. I return to my seat as everyone looks towards the door.

"We invited a certain silver-haired man to come and celebrate with us." Kagura tells me, smirking. I turn around to greet him, then my face falls.

How could they. How in the world could they possibly invite _him_! Sango knows why I hate him so much, and Kagura only has glimpses of him. This man… This silver-haired man that they invited is… **I hate him!**

I turn back around to them, only to glare at them. I turn back to the man, seething with my anger for him. He shouldn't be here. They shouldn't have invited him. I'd rather be back in prison than right here with him in front of me.

Why's she hate him so much? You'll have to review to find out!

**Please send your guesses to meh. I love to know what ya'lls are thinking!**

Oh, guess what? I have a few more ideas for this story, so you'll be able to have more chapters. Maybe, if you're really lucky, you'll get ten chapters. OMG! P

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	7. Digging up Bones

Oooh. I bet you all want to know why she hates him so much now! Too bad. You'll have to wait until a few paragraphs down to find out.

**Chapter Seven: Digging up Bones**

How could they. How in the world could they possibly invite _him_! Sango knows why I hate him so much, and Kagura only has glimpses of him. This man… This silver-haired man that they invited is… **I hate him!**

I turn back around to them, only to glare at them. I turn back to the man, seething with my anger for him. He shouldn't be here. They shouldn't have invited him. I'd rather be back in prison than right here with him in front of me.

Then my attention turns back on my friends. "Why did you invite _him_ here, Sango! You know I hate him and that I don't want to see him! You knew that!" I snap. I stand up and brush past him, purposely hitting him with my shoulder. I can hear him saying things to my friends.

"I'll be right back." He tells them. Yah, he'll be back. And I'll make sure he returns with a broken nose and in more pain than he put me through!

"Come back here, Kagome." He tells me. I walk outside and sit down on a rock, refusing to look at him.

"Leave me alone." I snap, my voice covered in venom.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He says. I look up at him, knowing I'm probably more furious than he's ever seen me.

"I can't? No, I can and I **will**." I say. I go to walk further away from the restraint, but he grabs onto my arm firmly. I turn around and slap his face as hard as I can. He doesn't care though, he can hardly feel it.

"Let me go, jerk." I growl angrily. He grabs both of my wrists then leans forward.

"What are you going to do about it? Hit me? It doesn't hurt. We both know that. Besides, if you hit me, I have a right to hit you back." He says. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the pain to come. He hits the side of my face so hard, than I'm forced to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit too hard? You hit me as hard as you could, so I hit you with most of my strength." He growls. I look away from him as my cheek swells up.

"You know we're not together anymore. We're not a couple anymore. Not after you treated me the way you did and _certainly_ not after you dumped me for your American prostitute!" I yell at him. He shrugs his shoulders then sits in front of me.

"You should be happy it was an American one. You're that special to be dumped for, Kagome." He says. Funny, he thinks that's a compliment. I still hate him, though.

"You're never going to win my heart back with rude compliments like that, Inuyasha." I growl. He picks me up by the throat then lets me stand and releases his grip on me.

"You think you got over me? You're still in love with me, and I know it." He barks. I turn my gaze away from him. Dog demons are possessive. Since he's a half dog demon, he should be less protective over me, right? Heh, not a chance. Sesshoumaru's not even this protective over me.

"I'm not in love with you, Inuyasha." I say quietly. He shrugs his shoulders then sits down.

"I don't see why you don't. I never did anything wrong in the first place." He muses. He pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it. He takes a drag then blows the smoke at me.

"I would enjoy it if you killed yourself, but don't kill me in the process." I snap. I rip the cigarette out of his hand and step on it.

"And you did do something wrong. The entire breakup is the good side of it. You're at fault for the whole thing." I sneer.

"I'm not." He says. That surprises me. Not that he said it, but he sounds as if he genuinely believes that lie.

Everything is his fault. He was always over-protective over me. We met when I was a junior and he was a senior. He was so nice at the time we met. He brought me really nice things and said the romantic things every girl wants to hear.

Then the relationship became dark. His demon side became much stronger than his human side. He began to tell me that my clothes weren't right. That my shirt was too short and other men would get ideas. Then my skirt was too long and he couldn't see enough of my legs. He told me no more makeup so other men wouldn't look twice at me. Then he told me more makeup because my face was hideous.

He was contradicting himself, and in the process, damaging me. Then his demon side won over on how he treated me. He began to hit me when I 'spoke out of line', as he called it. When he'd kiss me in public and I'd shy away, he would bite the flesh he happened to be kissing. My lips bled for days from this. I couldn't smile or the scabs would open. Then he hit me for not smiling. He, literally, was a walking contradiction.

When I tried to distance myself from him, he only came to my house more. He'd come and tell the person in charge that I invited him over. Then he'd stay until midnight. I would go to dress and he wouldn't turn around or let me dress in another room. He was becoming obsessive over me.

Then I switched schools on purpose. That must've gotten the hint to his head or something, because he started being nice and sweet. He started becoming that Inuyasha that I fell in love with in the beginning. I began to open myself up to him again, and he didn't complain.

No more than two months after the school transfer, he called me. He told me that we were breaking up. When I asked why, he said he met this American-speaking woman who looked identical to me. When I questioned him for why he did this, he said one thing. _'I can go further with her than I could with you. She's paid for that kind of attention, you know.'_

That's what happened. And now he has the nerve and the stupidity to tell me that none of it was his fault. If he didn't believe that, then I'd be more upset at him for saying it. But he truly believes that he's not at fault for what happened.

"Do you forgive me?" He asks. I turn away, trying to distract myself. I stare at the valets as they wait for cars to come up. I don't want to look at him. He'll put on that puppy face and I'll feel forced to say that I forgive him. I still haven't. This is a grudge that I have every right to take to my grave with me.

"Kagome. Answer me. _Do you forgive me?_ I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. I didn't do it though. My demon side did it." He says. I turn to look at him, seething with rage once more.

"Your demon side is still you! You act as if it's another part of you! Every abusive action and word you said was your doing. You choosing the whore over me was your decision! Don't lie to me so boldly, Inuyasha!" I yell. Inuyasha grabs the sides of my arm forcefully and pushes his lips against mine.

There was a time when that kiss felt magical. When that kiss made my problems dissolve instantly and made me so happy. When he was a caring hanyou, not when he started being the jerk he still is.

"Forgive me." He whispers in my ear. I shiver, but not the way he's thinking. My body is so full of anger, that his breath against my ear is upsetting me. He must be taking this as a sign of pleasure, because he kisses as the base of my neck.

"Don't touch me." I whisper forcefully. He ignores me and continues to kiss there. Then he moves around to the back of my neck. That's where a demon's mark would go, if he were to mark me. Just his breath against that spot is angering me.

Males mark their women so other demons will stay away. It creates a scent, somehow, that drives other males away. The only way to have it off is if the male marks another woman. Women still wear rings so humans can tell they're taken.

That's why I'm so uncomfortable with him there. I love Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha. If he marks me now, then Sesshoumaru and I can't have a relationship. It will burn him to touch me intimately. Too much of the burn will kill him.

When I feel Inuyasha's fangs scrape against the skin, I thrust my elbow backwards. Rather than it hitting his stomach, he catches it. If we weren't in the back of the building, someone would be noticing this and helping me.

Inuyasha holds both my hands behind my back, licking tenderly at that spot. I don't want him touching it. That's not his place to mark, and it never will be. I will either be with a different demon or a human. That's that.

"Don't." I say firmly. He ignores me. This time I lift my foot. I hit the target dead-on then he releases me. I turn around to see him doubling over in pain. I smile then begin to leave before he grabs my arm.

"You're not leaving. You're going to know what kind of pain you just caused." He growls. I know kicking any man 'there' hurts a lot. I don't want to know what he'll do so I can feel the same amount of pain. He pins me against the side of the building, my chest against the wall. He scrapes his fangs over the back of my neck once more before he jerks back. I remain there for a moment then turn around to see what he's doing.

Sorry for making Inuyasha the bad guy… All you Inuyasha fans out there, don't sue me. I like him too, but I just had to have a 'villain', and Inuyasha was the best I could come up with… Sooooo sorry!

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	8. Boyfriend?

There. Soon, I shall be done… Soon, you shall all read this… Soon, I shall take a shower and get rid of my current smelly-ness.

Oh, if anyone out there listens to country music, let me know. I'm a fan of country music and I would like to know fellow country fans!

**Chapter Eight: Boy… friend?**

"Don't." I say firmly. He ignores me. This time I lift my foot. I hit the target dead-on then he releases me. I turn around to see him doubling over in pain. I smile then begin to leave before he grabs my arm.

"You're not leaving. You're going to know what kind of pain you just caused." He growls. I know kicking any man 'there' hurts a lot. I don't want to know what he'll do so I can feel the same amount of pain. He pins me against the side of the building, my chest against the wall. He scrapes his fangs over the back of my neck once more before he jerks back. I remain there for a moment then turn around to see what he's doing.

"Sesshoumaru…" I mumble. This is two things I owe him for. He gave me freedom and protected me against Inuyasha. But… Why is he even here?

"Sesshoumaru! Get off of me!" Inuyasha barks as Sesshoumaru holds him against the ground.

"I think not, little brother." He says, remaining emotionless.

"Little… brother?" I say quietly. Perhaps I'm the only one two didn't know the two were related. Their last names, shouldn't they be the same? I think Inuyasha said he took on his mother's last name because he didn't like his father.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snaps. There's a question both of us would like him to answer. But he didn't say anything, he just held Inuyasha down.

"You can answer that too." He says. Inuyasha growls then slowly gives in.

"I heard Kagome was here so I came to see her. She _is _my girlfriend." Inuyasha says. I'm so angry, I hardly notice Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze.

"Girlfriend! Is that the term for what you call your punching-bag and what you call someone you dumped for an American whore!" I ask loudly. Sesshoumaru raises his eyebrows then looks down at Inuyasha.

"I knew it. You came home one day and told a girl that you were dumping her because you found an American-speaking woman to pleasure you. I didn't know you hurt _her_, little brother." Sesshoumaru growls. He hits Inuyasha's head then looks at me.

"I'm sorry my insolent brother did this. He had no right to do such a thing. I knew that at the time, but I never bothered to tell the woman he was speaking to." He says. I nod slowly then he looks at Inuyasha. They mumble a few words then Inuyasha gets up and leaves. Just like that.

"Why _are_ you here?" I ask. Sesshoumaru shrugs then hugs me.

"I was called and invited to something. It was intended to be a surprise. I would be sorry for ruining it, but I'd be more sorry if my bastard of a brother marked you." He says. I nod then hug him back.

"Why would you be upset, though?" I ask. He tenses up then takes me inside to the table, where everyone is waiting for me to get there so they can order food.

"It would be a pity to have his filthy claim on anything. Especially a woman." He whispers to me. I nod, feeling a little let down. I guess I was hoping for some romantic saying to be said. Did I forget that he doesn't like to express things!

"_That_ is the silver-haired man we invited… I'm sorry, I didn't know Inuyasha would come." Sango says. I sit down and Sesshoumaru sits down next to me.

"I figured as much…" I say softly. Sesshoumaru leans over to my ear.

"By the way, your appearance is stunning… I almost don't blame Inuyasha for wanting to mark you." He whispers. My face turns blood red as he kisses my cheek then straitens up. He looks around the table, then back at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you!" I say, realizing that time hasn't stopped like I thought.

"This is Souta, my brother. Miroku and Sango – fiancés. Kagura and her little sister, Kanna." I say. Sesshoumaru nods to all of them then looks at Kagura.

"She said _many_ things about you." He says. I cover my mouth then look at Kagura. She's glaring at me.

"Oh… What did she say?" She questions through clenched teeth. I look at Sesshoumaru then he bites his lip gently.

"Come to think of it, I can't remember." He says. I know he does remember, but he's just being nice so I don't get beat up.

"Kagome…" Kagura begins.

"Yes?" I ask innocently, slouching in my chair. As if that'll reduce her wrath. Then she kicks me under the table. I yelp and shoot back into a normal sit, looking at my shin.

"You're going to get it for that." I say, looking up at her.

"What're you gonna do?" She asks teasingly.

"Get all your cigarettes so soggy you can't smoke them." I say. Her eyes widen then she places a hand over her shirt pocket. That's where they are, no doubt.

We all ate, exchanging stories. To my surprise, Sesshoumaru opened up to the group and told them stories as well. I listened intently, glad that I could know something about him. I hardly said anything. I was listening, and no one seemed to mind.

Everyone left gradually. First Sango and Miroku didn't want to miss a TV show. Then Kanna had to get home and do her homework. Then Souta left so he could start packing and get back to his real home. Then it was just Sesshoumaru and I.

"Thank you for getting me out of the situation with Inuyasha." I say quietly. Sesshoumaru nods as the waiter comes with the check.

"Don't mention it." He says politely. I look over the check, my heart skipping a beat. I've been in prison, so I have nowhere near that much money! My thoughts must've been displayed clearly across my face, since Sesshoumaru took it from my hand.

I watched in complete shock as he began to count out the cash for the enormous bill. "What are you doing!" I ask quietly. He looks at the check then the money in his hand.

"I believe I'm paying the bill." He sounded confused. He didn't understand how large the bill was!

"No! It's expensive! I'm going to pay for it!" I say. He continues to count out the money for it, driving me further down the road of frustration.

"You don't have money. You've been out of society too long to know where your local bank is." He says. I look at him, upset that he's actually right.

"Then I'm paying you back every penny. _With interest_." I tell him. He looks at me then sets the check down. He steps up to me, looking down on me slightly.

"It's the proper thing for a gentleman to pay the bill. Now, come. I will give you a ride to Sango's home." He says. I watch him leave then slowly follow. If he weren't so damn charming, then I'd yell at him.

We walk in silence. I'm sure he's perfectly comfortable with it, but I'm going insane. I want to say something, but I don't know what. Sesshoumaru hasn't kept up active conversations with me most of the time. Like I said, he doesn't like to express things.

But the silence is driving me closer to insanity. Every second of silence makes me feel like I'm going to explode. We get to the car then he opens the door for me. It's amazing. I didn't realize how much of a gentleman he was before. Then again, I was in prison. There's only so much kindness he can show me in there without looking suspicious.

I sit down in the seat, crossing my legs. I haven't been in a skirt in so long, I feel naked. My shirt has a low v-neck and shorter sleeves than the prison garb I was given. I feel so… exposed.

Sesshoumaru gets in and starts the car. He leaves, driving to Sango's house. How he knows the way there, I'm clueless. I don't even know the way there! Then again, I'm not sure if I know how to drive a car anymore…

"You dated my half brother… Why did you remain with him when he grew so possessive?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked me. I look at him then look away. Something else has to be available to distract me. Anything!

"Inuyasha was nice to me. I was hoping that the person who complimented me and flattered me all the time would still return." I tell him. Sesshoumaru nods then his eyes narrow. They never leave the rode, either.

"Do you still love my half-brother?" He asks. I can tell he's worried about the subject. He's tense, so tense that his hands are clenching the steering wheel and his knuckles are turning white.

"You saw me struggling against him. I despise him for treating me like that." I tell him flatly.

"You deserve better." Sesshoumaru tells me. I look out my window, trying to keep him from seeing my face.

"I don't. I've seen myself and how I look without my makeup to hide it. I'm hideous." I mumble. The car pulls to the side of the road then I look over at Sesshoumaru in question.

"You aren't hideous. You don't see the beauty that Inuyasha missed. He gave you up when he didn't see what a wonderful person he had. He realized that tonight, and got too aggressive about it. You may never see what beauty you hold, but you have a lot of it." He says. I look down at my feet, blushing and tearing up.

"Thank you." I manage to squeak. He leans over to me and take my chin in his hand. He has me look at him then kisses my lips affectionately.

"I love you. Don't forget that…" He says quietly. I blush then nod my head slowly.

"I… I love you too." I slowly reply. We share one more kiss before he heads on the road to Sango's house.

There. If you're lucky, I'll get ten chapters in. Nine at the least. In fact, I _might_ get 11! Yay for me! Good things for you.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	9. One Knee?

Well, story's coming to a close. I wrote nearly all of this on _Saturday, December 10, 2005_. Some will be written tomorrow, Sunday the 11th, but most is done today. Amazing. I've done about 5 chapters so far. Not counting this one!

**Chapter Nine: One Knee?**

"I love you. Don't forget that…" He says quietly. I blush then nod my head slowly.

"I… I love you too." I slowly reply. We share one more kiss before he heads on the road to Sango's house.

- - -

"Where are you going, Kaggie?" Sango asks. I glare at her then pull on a skirt.

"Don't call me Kaggie." I tell her bitterly. I don't mind the nickname, but it's not for her to use. Sesshoumaru gave me that pet name, and only he was allowed to use me.

"Fine… But, seriously, where are you going?" Sango asks me, peeking in my messy room.

"Sesshoumaru's taking me to a fancy restaurant for dinner." I tell her. Sango walks in, looking at me closely.

"You need different clothes." She says. I look at her then back at my clothes.

"What's wrong with these ones?" I ask. I don't look _that_ bad, do I?

"You've got to make him drool like the dog he is!" She says. I look at her as she begins to rummage through my closet.

"How long ago did you and Miroku get married?" I ask her as I sit on my bed. She looks at me quizzically then returns to her closet raid.

"Around four months ago." She answers. I smile then lean forward, a mischievous grin on my face.

"Does Miroku know you're pregnant?" I ask quietly. She jumps then looks at me, her eyes widening.

"I didn't think I was that obvious." She says quietly.

"You aren't. I've been watching you closely. You haven't bought tampons in a while and I noticed Miroku stopped buying the beer you two like." I say. She sighs then gets out a shirt for me.

"Yes. I got pregnant on the night of the honeymoon… We're both excited." She says, giggling. I smile then look at the mirror.

"Congrats." I say, my mind drifting off into another dimension.

"What's wrong? You suddenly sound depressed." She says. I look at her then sigh deeply.

"I love Sesshoumaru… And I really want to have a family with him like you two are having your family. But he hasn't proposed. I'm beginning to wonder if he will propose at all." I tell her. Sango sits down beside me, pausing in her closet raid.

"You're going to a fancy restaurant. He'll probably propose tonight." She says. I look at her then lie down on my bed, my head on my pillow.

"He takes me to a fancy restaurant every month. This is nothing new." I tell her. She sighs then goes through my closet once more.

"Maybe he's gay." She suggests.

"Thanks Sango. The thought of the man I've fallen in love with being gay is _really_ reassuring." I tell her, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Come on, you know I was joking, Kagome." She says soothingly. I wipe the tears from my eyes. Good thing I haven't worked on my makeup yet.

"I know… But I'm so upset that he hasn't been able to ask me. I really want him to, but I don't know how to say anything about it…" I tell her. Sango sits down next to me and rubs my forehead.

"Miroku and I knew each other as long as you and Sesshoumaru have. Maybe a bit less… I wanted him to propose to me so bad. He wouldn't do it, then he finally did. At a fast food place, no less. He told me that it wasn't anywhere fancy because he kept getting nervous. He would freeze up and then it would spoil things." She says. I shrug my shoulders then look at her.

"But Sesshoumaru's not the kind of person to be nervous about anything. You've seen him. No matter what scary movie we watch or what surprise ending there is in a movie, he's never surprised or scared." I tell her. Sango just shrugs.

"He's emotionless. He shows less emotion than a brick wall with a dog peeing on it… Maybe he is nervous and you just can't tell." She suggests. I sigh then sit up.

"Are you done raiding my closet? I'm still waiting for a _drooling_ outfit." I say. She smiles then shoots off my bed. She begins to attack my closet with more ferocity than before, and it makes me want to laugh.

"Here. You may not like it, but I promise he will." She says. I look at the clothes. The skirt is black and goes down a bit past my knees. It's lose, but there's a slit on the right side anyway. The shirt that goes with it is a deep blue. I look at Sango then back at the shirt.

"Why blue? I like the red shirt better." I tell her, looking past her and at my red shirt that I had fallen in love with over time.

"Because that shade of blue brings out your eyes _very_ well." She says. I smile faintly then she leaves the room.

"I'm going to make Miroku dinner. Call for me when you're done and I'll work on your hair and makeup." She tells me. I watch her disappear from the doorway then I close the door. I look at the clothes. The shirt goes pretty low, showing more cleavage than I'm used to exposing to the whole world. Then again, I trust Sango's judgment on what will work and what won't.

I dress in the outfit then look myself over in the full-length mirror. I'm shocked to see that the shirt does bring out my eyes a bit more. I go to the door, taking a deep breath.

"Sango! I'm waiting!" I yell down the stairs. I know I'm trying to look like a lady tonight, but Sesshoumaru's not here. Therefore, I can yell like a loudmouth all I want! Well, until I feel like I'm dressed as a lady.

Sango comes up, a brush and ponytails in her hand. She points to the bathroom commandingly.

"In. You have forty minutes until he's here. We have no time to waste!" She says. I giggle then go in the bathroom and sit down on the toilet. She comes in behind me and closes the door.

"I'm not letting Miroku see you. He'll call Sesshoumaru and say what you look like." She mutters. I smile once more then she begins to brush my hair.

After the entire forty minutes, we both hear the doorbell ring. My heart skips a beat as Sango hisses at the door. She was always so strange…

"Almost done with my hair?" I ask. Sango makes a few strange noises then jumps back.

"Aha! Yes, I'm done. Put your makeup on wisely. I'll go comfort your puppy." She says. I watch her leave then look at the mirror.

"When did she start calling him puppy?" I wonder out loud. I pick through my makeup, finding nothing that will help. Then I look at the drawer where Sango stashes her makeup. I grin evilly then reach into it, finding all the colors I want. She's going to kill me for this, I know it.

I walk downstairs moments, later. Sango looks at me, smiling.

"I didn't know you had blue eye-shadow!" She says.

"I don't." I tell her. Sesshoumaru turns around to look at me. His eyes widen and I can see a heavy blush on his cheeks. I smile inwardly, but decide to act like I'm focusing on my conversation with Sango.

"Wait… You… Oh, you didn't do that." She says. I watch her face twist around in many different ways. I begin to giggle as I approach Sesshoumaru.

"You're going to pay for that!" She warns me. I shrug then wave to her.

"Bye. I'll see ya tonight or tomorrow. Take care of yourselves!" I say. Sesshoumaru nods his head then we both leave. His arm is around my waist, as if I'd trip over my heels. Which, with my balance, I probably would.

We arrive at the fancy restaurant. It's the same one we always go to, but I still enjoy it. Sesshoumaru laughs each time the bill comes. I get so worried over the bill when he's going to pay it. This place isn't cheap. An ounce of wine seems to cost over 100 dollars!

Anyway, the waiter seats us kindly. We each order our food and drink and I sigh. I really want him to propose, but he doesn't look ready to. He's focusing on his food. If there's anything with dog blood in it, there's no way they can focus on anything when there's food in front of them.

Sesshoumaru approaches me, kissing my cheek. I turn to look at him, seeing him on one knee. My heart skips a beat then begins to race to a level that's bound to be unhealthy.

"Kagome… I love you and I want you to be with me forever. There's only one way I know of for that to happen… Kagome, would you marry me?" He asks. I can tell he's not used to saying 'marry'. Inuyasha always said _when we mated_ instead. Dog demons have different ways than humans do. As if that wasn't already obvious.

"I'd love to, Sesshoumaru." I say quietly. He smiles then reaches out to touch my hand. He puts a beautiful diamond ring on my left hand. I smile and look at it for a few seconds. Then my gaze lands on him once more. I take his tie in my hand then pull him towards me. I kiss his lips, trying to let him know how overjoyed I feel.

"I love you." I whisper. He kisses my head, grasping my left hand tightly.

"I love you too…" He replies in a whisper. He kisses my lips several times then we return to eating, our minds occupied with what your lives will be like now.

One more chapter! I'm almost done! Yes, all this **was** done on Saturday, December 10, 2005… Amazing how much I wrote when I didn't write anything for months!

Please review. If you review enough, I'll have _Depending on Her _up in no time! For those of you who don't know, it's the same story told in Sesshoumaru's POV. I think it'll be cool…

If you want a reply to your review, then you have to have your email in the "email" box or be signed in. Writing it out normally will make it blocked and I'll never see it.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


	10. Epilogue

Alright. Last chapter. That's it until I make the other one… **If** I make the other one…

Oh, by the way, this chapter is likely to be short. It is a page or two from Kagome's diary. I will add days in it so you know that these aren't all the same day…

**Chapter Ten: Epilogue**

August 9th

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Sesshoumaru proposed to me tonight. It's sort of funny. I had just finished telling Sango how worried I was that he'd never propose. And then she told me that Miroku was too afraid to propose to her for a long time. I guess Sesshoumaru's the same way. I still giggle at the thought of Sesshoumaru being too nervous to do anything. Especially propose…_

_He seems like such a ladies' man, doesn't he? I'd think that he'd have been married and divorced by now… Wait, I take that back. He's a dog demon. He takes the whole marriage thing VERY seriously. Hmm. Maybe that's why he was so nervous. He's always restricted himself around women._

_Over dinner, we talked about what we'd do. He already has a nice house, so I'm going to start moving in soon. I promised Sango that I'll watch over her child whenever she needs me to. Her and Miroku are really happy that Fluffy and I will be starting a family soon. I can't wait either… I'll have a real family, something I missed when I was younger._

_Sesshoumaru actually told me that Souta was welcome to live with us. I thought about it, but Souta's really happy in the home he's in now. I'll make sure I get to see Souta still, but I don't want to move him around more._

December 25th

_Dear Diary,_

_Sesshoumaru is too cute! We were celebrating Christmas at his house. Sango and Miroku were with us. Sango's stomach was SO big now! I'm so shocked! She has to waddle to get around. It's too funny to watch her waddle… Miroku still grabs her ass. I think it's sweet. It's reminding her that he still thinks she's pretty. She doesn't think the same thing about it, though._

_Anyway, about Sesshoumaru. I woke up in the morning and he wasn't there. I started feeling upset that he was gone, and I went downstairs. He was right in front of the fireplace with a giant red bow on his head. I asked him what he was doing, and he said he wasn't sure. He said some fat man just stuffed him in a bad and dropped him in front of the chimney. I took a picture of him. It's going in the photo album that I'm starting. (He still thinks it's a bad idea, though.)_

_Sango and Miroku were bickering like they were newlyweds. I commented on how cute it was, and Sesshoumaru said it was cute how Sango pretended she was angry at Miroku for grabbing her again. I have to agree with him on that._

January 15th

_Dear Diary,_

_Sesshoumaru and I are officially married today. He took me on a really nice cruise. I'm excited about this. He shows his emotions a lot around me. I remember when I first met him, I thought he would NEVER even smirk or smile. Now he'll laugh so hard I'm worried he'll suffocate. He only does that around me though. Sango still thinks he shows less emotion than a brick wall peeing on it._

_Anyway, I have to stop writing. Sesshoumaru keeps teasing me on how writing in my diary is so childish. It's no more childish than his video games._

_Oh my God, the video games. He owns nearly every gaming console there is. You'd think that, being a lawyer, he'd read books for fun. No! He plays games so much. He plays Dance Dance Revolution and that AntiGrav game for the new EyeToy… It's funny to watch him if you're not seeing what's on the screen. Speaking of the DDR game, he's mastered it. He uses his demon speed to keep up. I still can't beat him…_

February 8th

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm pregnant. I haven't told Sesshoumaru yet, but I think he knows. Sesshoumaru doesn't know it yet. I took a test when we got back from the cruise. The night of our marriage, we did 'things', and now I have a child in me. I'm so excited. I can't wait to hear his reaction!_

_He'll be overjoyed. Since he saw Sango and Miroku's daughter – by the way, she's ADORABLE! I love babysitting her! Anyway, since he say their daughter, he's been trying to fool around more. I think he wants to be a father more than anything else…_

February 9th (authoress' birthday!)

_Dear Diary,_

_I told Sesshoumaru. He's so happy… He has started going shopping with me as long as we get things for the baby. If I'm getting clothes for my later months of pregnancy, he's happy to help. He's SOOO excited about the child. It makes me smile each time I see it…_

_Anyway, the child is due on October 6th. That's one month, exactly, after his birthday… Anyway, I have to go. He's taking me out to eat. I'll write later!_

There. That's all there will be. Please tell me what you think. Now I'm going to start posting them for all the public to see.

**- Bipolar Tangerine**


End file.
